


Happy Accident

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay/Janeway/Chakotay, Duplicate Chakotays, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, seriously this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: After a transporter malfunction results in there  temporarily being two Chakotays on board, Janeway decides to take advantage of the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure PWP, folks. Gratuitous smut for its own self indulgent sake. Hopefully that's what you are looking for.

“Captain, I think we are ready to merge Chakotay back into a single version of himself.”

“Let’s not be hasty, Lieutenant,” Kathryn cautions, “I think you should run some more simulations and make sure that you have everything absolutely correct before we do anything. It never hurts to double check, right?"

“Yes, Captain,” B’Elanna concedes a little too easily, “You are right. I’ll get right on that.”

“Make sure you get some rest, B’Elanna,” she adds, “Lack of sleep does no good for your attention to detail.”

Both Chakotays raise their eyebrows as if to say, _Who is this woman and what has she done to my coffee fueled Kathryn?_

“Gentlemen,” she smiles crookedly, “If you wouldn’t mind joining me for dinner.”

Okay, maybe she has her own reasons for wanting to delay B’Elanna’s attempt to synthesize Chakotay back into one person, reasons that are altogether unprofessional.    


From the amused look on B’Elanna’s face as she tells her, “Just to warn you, Captain. If I’m being really thorough, these simulations will take at least a week… just to be on the safe side,” the younger woman knows exactly what her motivations are.

“That was hardly subtle, Kathryn,” the Chakotay to her right comments as the turbolift doors close.

“Subtle,” she licks her lips with intention, “Is not really what I have in mind.”

“Oh really?” the Chakotay to her left almost purrs against her ear, “And what exactly do you have in mind, Captain?”

“They always say two heads are better than one,” she smirks, “I plan to see if that old maxim stands true for two Chakotays.”

“Very scientific,” left Chakotay chuckles.

“You know me,” Kathryn winks, stepping past them as the turbolift doors slid back open, “Always very thorough.”

“Tell me, Kathryn,” one of the Chakotays murmurs, coming up behind her as they enter her quarters and wrapping his arms around her so that his hands come to a rest against her hips, “What specifically are you so motivated to investigate?”

“Yes,” the second Chakotay moves directly in front of her, pressing her back gently against the first one with his body as his hands slide up her waist to hold her ribcage, “Tell us what you want us to do? What you want to do to us?”

“Kathryn,” the Chakotay behind her whispers against her ear. One of his hands slides down inside the front of her pants as the other Chakotay’s move up to cup her breasts through her uniform and she can’t help shuddering in anticipation.

“What idea has you so on edge already?” he asks, kissing along her jawline.

Her thoughts are a jumble of images and sensations and need that it is hard to pick out a clear idea let alone put it into words.

“Just keep going for now,” she groans, “I’ll tell you if I want you to change something.”

So often she directs their encounters, but right now she just wants to let herself be overwhelmed by him, both of him.

“I love when you get all flushed like this,” the Chakotay in front of her comments, “Knowing it’s because you know I’m going to touch and lick and fill you.”

“So wet already,” the other Chakotay sounds pleased, as his fingers slip inside her underwear and make that unsurprising discovery, “I’d almost think you started fantasizing about this the minute you saw the two of us.”

She can feel him starting to get hard against her backside. She’s going to have them both at once in every sense of the phrase she thinks and the anticipation thrills her.

“What if I told you this fantasy went back much further than that?” she lets slip.

She lets her head be guided back so he can claim her mouth with his own, as the second Chakotay latches onto her newly exposed neck. He’s got her jacket open so he can massage her breasts through less material and she moans into the other’s mouth as he lightly strokes her already swollen clit.    


She’s burning up, her clothes stifling her as she wishes they would just dissolve. The friction of the fabric again her aroused skin is driving her out of her mind as both Chakotays ravage her neck with their mouths on either side.

“I wish you could see us together,” the Chakotay in front of her proclaims as he steps back to watch for a moment, “We look so erotic, so much more than you can see in the mirror.”

“I’d rather see more of you,” Kathryn suggests reaching out to start undressing him.

Her nails drag down the bare skin of his chest and both Chakotays groan.

With every movement of her hands against him, she can feel the Chakotay behind her react as well, cock twitching against her backside as she cups his counterpart through his pants, before tearing them open.

She bends forward to continue undressing him pressing her ass more firmly against the groin of the Chakotay behind her and he grips her hip firmly in his free hand as he pushes a finger into her and she can feel her need dripping down onto his hand.

His hold on her gives her the balance she needs as she grabs the other Chakotay’s hips and teases the head of his cock with her tongue.

“You’re overdressed,” the Chakotay behind her almost growls, curling the finger he has inside of her against her front wall and grinding more noticeably against her ass.

“Better fix that then,” she remarks, running her tongue along the underside of the other Chakotay’s erection before straightening up, hands continuing to grip his hips to bring him back towards where she is pressed against the other one of him.

He keeps fingering her, his erection pressed against her backside and the other’s against her front, and they both quick work of all the layers of the top of her uniform. 

She grips the one in front of her’s shoulder with one hand and the other hand digs into his scalp as he kisses her hungrily, bare chest against her own driving her further into the depths of unmitigated need as she fucks herself on the other’s hand, her hardened nipples tingling with every brush of his hot skin.

He lowers his head down, first claiming her throat once more and then down across her collarbone and over her breasts, one hand pinching an aching nipple as his mouth finds the other, sucking softly, both a relief and a torment at the same time.

His counterpart has to pause what he’s doing between her legs so he can pull off her pants, mouth moving along her spine as he kneels to remove them, hands cupping her ass as his tongue keeps moving, between her ass cheeks till it presses against her swollen lips and then down the inside of one of her thighs as she spreads them wider.

The Chakotay at her breast switches sides, running his thumb back and forth across the nipple his mouth was on before and flicking the other one with his tongue before worrying it lightly between his teeth. His free hand has drifted to the space his double abandoned, rubbing her clit in light circular motions.

She’s relatively sure she’s already so on edge that any form of penetration would have her screaming over the edge immediately.

“Take me…” she gasps, and immediately the Chakotay before her drops to her knees, taking her clit between his lips, as the one behind her straightens up and she can hear the sound of his pants opening just before she feels his cock nudge between her thighs.

She cries out in pleasure as he pushes into her from behind, the fabric of his uniform rough against her skin as he has only gotten as far as getting his fly down in his haste,  just as the other starts to suck on her clit.

He’s not even all the way inside of her when she begins her climax, one hand on her hip and the other claiming her breast, breath hot against her ear.  Only his grip of her and hers on the other Chakotay’s shoulders keep her upright.    


“Is that what you needed, Kathryn?” He whispers into her ear as he grinds into her, holding her close as she clenches and shakes around him, “My mouth on you at the same time I’m inside you?”

The Chakotay licking her clit does some swirling thing with his tongue and she hits a new peak in her release, quivering as she can both not take and is desperate for every point of contact.

“Mmmmm…” she moans, grinding into his face, “One of them.”

He licks faster, and the one behind her grabs both her hips for leverage as he starts taking her in earnest.

The Chakotay at her clit goes back to sucking and the one inside of her does the same, latching onto one of her shoulders as he pushes harder into her, gripping her ass to hold her in place so he can hit just that right spot.

She uses her grip on the Chakotay in front of her to pull him up from her numb with pleasure clit, moaning with every thrust from behind into his mouth, tasting herself on him, bringing his hands to her breasts so he cups them, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer against her so his body presses against hers, hardened cock rubbing along where his mouth used to be.

The Chakotay behind her leans back slightly, rhythm faltering for a moment, and then when he presses back against her she realizes he’s shucked the shirts so she can feel his smooth skin against hers on that side as well.

Her shaking legs really do give out on her this time, as the sensation everywhere overwhelms her.

As a group they sink to the ground, and Kathryn ends up collapsed against the Chakotay before her, arms wound around his neck as she straddles his lap, the other Chakotay’s cock still filling her as he murmurs something unintelligible into her neck.

“Tell us,” he gasps in somewhere between a demand and a plea, “What other fantasies do you have for tonight?”

“You’re going to need to replicate some lubricant,” she informs him, letting them both fill in the gaps.

They’d only ventured there the once, a few weeks into the consummation of their relationship, when the intense enthusiasm and frequency with which they’d embraced the change had left her too raw for other things no matter how desperately she wanted them.

The rest of the time… well she just wanted him elsewhere too much for anything other than an occasional finger, but that’s not a problem tonight.

“Anything else?” He murmurs, nuzzling his face against her.

“Some ice water would not go amiss,” the other Chakotay suggests and she realizes her throat is parched

She shudders, as he pulls out, tingly, and aching at the loss.

“I guess I should ask,” she strokes the face of the Chakotay holding her as the other pads over to the replicator, “What role you’d like to play, since you’ve been so patient.”

“You know I love going down on you, Kathryn,” he replies, “Come here.”

He encircles her waist, lifting her up slightly, and she shifts the angle of her hips so he can slide inside of her. The full contact of the angle has her shuddering again, and then he lowers his head to capture one of her breasts, licking the nipple as his fingers roll the one on the other side, and she finds herself rocking her hips desperately.

She can see the other Chakotay, finishing undressing as he shucks his boots and disentangles from his pants in front of the replicator. Kathryn grabs the ass available to her as she admires the sight of his double, squeezing around his cock while watching the other him turn around, a bottle of lubricant in one hand and a glass of water in the other, still erect and glistening with the remains of her enjoyment.

“Here,” she reaches one hand out to beckon him back to where they are at the floor, grabbing his hips and pulling him close as he comes into range.  She pushes her breast closer against the welcoming mouth and rides that cock harder as she leans forward slightly to wrap her lips around the returning Chakotay’s cock, tasting her pleasure on him, and taking him into her mouth as she starts to shake around the one inside of her.

They both look at her, transfixed, from above and below, like she’s the center of the universe.  One Chakotay sucks hard at her breast as he pushes back up into her thrusts, and she drags her nails down the inside of the other Chakotay’s thighs, sucking just as hard around his cock.

“Careful,” he warns and she lets him go.

“Here, have some water,” he offers, putting the glass in front of her lips as he kneels. Some of the cold water dribbles down her face and neck downward, the cold against her burning skin erotic her frenzied state. As she shares the glass with the Chakotay whose cock she is riding, they both spill frequently, pausing to lick the water off of the other’s skin.

Taking the empty glass back to the table, the other Chakotay returns to move around behind her.  She can’t see what he’s doing but she feels him gently spreading her ass cheeks apart.  She expects the cold shock of lubricant being dribbled between them but instead suddenly there’s the warmth of his mouth, tongue pressing against her asshole.

She gasps in surprise, enjoyment as well.

“Yes?” He enquires.

“Please,” she nods, “Oh very much yes.”

At first he’s cautious, running his tongue back and forth along her ass crack, circling the hole. Then he pushes in and she tightens around the other Chakotay’s cock with a shudder.

The press of Chakotay’s tongue up her ass sends a tingling sensation through her, making her clit throb with a renewed intensity.

“More…” she groans, grinding her body against the Chakotay in front of her so that her clit rubs against his body, as the one behind her starts fucking her ass with that magic tongue he’s always been so good at using on the rest of her, his hands running up and down the back of her thighs.

“I’d ask if you liked that,” the other Chakotay asks, “But I can feel how much you do, how you are squeezing so hard, the way you’re running down me…”

“I can’t help squeezing,” she groans, “You drive me beyond reason, and two of you…”

“Would it matter?” he replies, “Do you need me rimming you or could it be any mouth-”

“You,” Kathryn insists, “Don’t you know that by now, Chakotay? I want your mouth and your body… you inside me and against me. Always you. Double you. More you. Only you.”

She’s so wet, so inflamed and sensitive… turned on and enjoying every sensation, every moment.

“You have me…” he murmurs, “Always.”

The Chakotay behind her shifts something about the way he’s moving his tongue, circling it inside of her ass. She learns her head forward against the other Chakotay’s and lets her eyes flutter closed to focus completely on the sensations: the tip of his cock against her front wall in just the right spot, the width of him where she’s all the way down around the base, how his tongue changes everything, pressing her in against him on the other side, making her tremble.    


“Like oxygen…” she moans, even that last little shred of playful restraint she usually keeps in private between them evaporated, “I need you like I need air.”

She’s so close, throbbing, tingling, frenzied as she rocks herself almost desperately.

“Come on.  One more orgasm before he trades his mouth for that second version of me inside of you.   I can feel you’re almost there, Kathryn.”

When his fingertips find her nipples, the grunting sound that escapes her is anything but sexy sounding.  It doesn’t matter, though, not with Chakotay… especially not with two of him, both touching her in all kinds of sensitive spots, inside and out.

She’s still coming as the Chakotay behind her exchanges his tongue for a lubed up finger, squirming and shaking and oh yes the press a little deeper is something she needs as she gasps and presses her ass back into the contact.

“Keep going…” he whispers next to her ear, adding a second finger slowly and then scissoring them apart ever so slightly.

She can feel him smile against the back of her neck as he adds more lubricant and works her open a little more, causing her to moan loudly and then suck on the lower lip of the Chakotay in front of her, feeling a fresh rush of her moisture rushing down towards the base of his cock.

“You know…” he murmurs, three fingers deep in her ass as she fucks herself on him in both directions, “If you wanted this, a holoprogram like this would have been pretty simple to create…”

She lets out a whine as she feels his fingers pull away, only to immediately feel the press of the head of his cock right up against her.

“Not the same as the real thing,” she pants, “Fuuuuck!”

“That sounds like a challenge,” he replies as he teases her by rubbing the tip between her ass cheeks, coating his thick erection in more lubricant, “I bet you I can program a holoversion of myself so good you won’t be able to tell which of us is the real one.”

“What…” she groans, “Do I get if I win?”

“Free reign to pick the next one.”

His cock presses back up against her opening, and his hands grip on either side of the swell of her ass, and her whole body is on fire.

“And if you win?”

“The next time,” he pauses, timing his words with his slow push into her, “You peg me.”

That’s the image that floods her mind: Chakotay, bent over on his knees, legs spreads, moaning as she uses one hand to stroke his throbbing cock and keeps the other against that lovely backside as she thrusts the strap-on into him.  She imagines the way the powerful muscles of his shoulders would strain, the feeling of him under her.

At the same time, his cock is pressing deeper, filling her, body so close, as she’s stretched in both directions.

“Would you do that for me, Kathryn?” the Chakotay before her entreats, the palms of his hands teasing her breasts with light contact that her overly sensitive body can barely handle, “Would you claim my ass the way you have the rest of me.”

“Tell me you want it…” she groans, clit grinding against him as both cocks twitch inside her, “Is it a fantasy you’ve kept tucked away?”

“Like you wanting me to double penetrate you…” the Chakotay behind her breathes, finally having buried himself in her completely, “Yes, it’s something I’ve been thinking about.”

“You feel… so good,” she shudders, “Chakotay, I…”

“Kathryyyyn…” they both gasp in unison as she shakes in overwhelmed enjoyment, barely able to differentiate which shocks of pleasure jolting through her are from each.

She lets go, gives over to the feeling of it, to thrusts and moans and the press of skin slick with sweat, to the way one Chakotay’s breath feels against her neck and the other’s feels against her ear and two sets of hips moving two hard hard cocks against sensitive flesh.

With every thrust up into her, the Chakotay behind her sucks at the nape of her neck, hands digging into the soft flesh of her behind as he completes the stroke, burying himself so deeply into her that his balls press against the other Chakotay’s. 

Kathryn arches her whole body, lifting her hips to give better access to her ass to one version of him at the same time she tilts her head back, exposing her breasts for the other to latch his mouth onto one of.

“Keep going…” she entreats, “I won’t be satisfied until you both finish inside me, until I feel it, until you give me everything you have to give.”

The truth is that it probably doesn’t last that long: the tears streaming down her face and the way she cries his name over and over and all three sets of ragged gasping breath.

Both pressed as close as possible, each Chakotay grinds his hips in a circle in the opposite direction and that’s basically the last thing she remembers clearly in white hot blur of their and her releases.    


She couldn’t say later who came first, which side the first spurt of warmth was from.  It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter because they both do and she does and the whole thing finally shuts down her ability to think, to do anything other than feel.

“Was that,” her face is buried against the Chakotay in front of her’s chest when the world starts to feel solid again so she’s not even sure which of them is asking, “What you had in mind?”

“Mmmm…” she almost purrs, “And then some.”

“We should get cleaned up,” he replies, and she realizes it’s the one behind her as he presses his lips to the back of her neck as he speaks, “Maybe rest up for any other ideas that you might end up having.”

“Good idea,” the other Chakotay agrees, “Don’t you think, Kathryn.”

“Provided my legs can be trusted,” she smiles in contentment.

There is a sense of loss as the warmth behind her pulls away, first the skin contact against her back, and then his softened cock slipping from her.  She plants another kiss against the other Chakotay, before making her first attempt to get her feet under her.

It’s a good thing they are both there to support her.

“I guess I’m still a little weak kneed,” she laughs at the absurdity.

It takes a while to make it to the shower, both of them vying to be the one to lift her up and carry her, half a dozen stops for kissing as one of both of them wrap their arms around her.

She doesn’t mind.  This is the most relaxed she’s been in years, and for once she’s content just to let him (both of him) take the lead, to adjust the temperature of the shower, to take turns washing her off.      


That doesn’t mean she neglects to do her share of washing.  So often, she rushes through every aspect of their days, worrying about the future, but in this moment, she finds herself feeling as though time has finally slowed down.

“You know,” she sighs, as she snuggles herself in between these two mirror images of the only man she wants in her bed, “I find I’m actually quite glad that the transporter had that malfunction.”

“Oh?” he evades commenting, one right hand tracing her hipbone as the other strokes her hair.

“Well…” she can’t help chuckling, “This way I can send one of you to cover the alpha shift and still have the other to keep my feet from getting cold.”

“And just how do you expect who does the work and who gets to play to get decided?”

“Oh,” she grins, full of mischief, “I have some ideas.”

“Why does that sound so risque?”

“Maybe,” she confirms, “Because they are.”


End file.
